The Night the VISOR Escaped
by Jaala
Summary: An angry computer makes Geordi's VISOR terrorize the crew. Uh...better than it sounds, guys.


{In Geordi's quarters. The lights are low and Geordi can be seen lying in bed...snoring loudly. His VISOR sits on a table beside his bed}

Computer: Geordi.

Geordi: **SNORE**

Computer: Geordi!

Geordi: ***SNORE***

Computer: GEORDI!!!

Geordi: (Sits up suddenly. You can see his pupilless eyes staring at nothingness.)What?!

Computer: You're snoring again.

Geordi: Can't you just live with it?

Computer: No! You just think of me as another luxury on this ship! You don't care! I thought we were close, Geordi! I thought you loved me! Please tell me you love me! Please!

Geordi: (Puts ear plugs in his ears and goes to sleep.)

Computer: I'll get my revenge on you for breaking my heart, Geordi. I'll go on Jerry Springer and tell the world all about you! Wait...Jerry got shot during one of his shows a couple years ago. I know! A little radiation can go a long way!

{Focus on VISOR. It starts to S-L-O-W-L-Y get up and walk on each end. It goes out of the room. We follow it as it walks out of the room and into the corridors of the Enterprise. It enters another crewmember's room and jumps onto his face. We hear a scream.}

{Usual intro with the Enterprise zooming around everywhere}

{In Geordi's room again, Geordi sits up. It's lighter in his quarters now. A melodious music can be heard as he yawns and stretches. Instinctively, he reaches for his VISOR. It's not there! He starts to scramble around for his mechanical glasses. Unfortunately, he gets tangled up in the blankets and falls onto the floor. Of course, not being able to see, he can't remove himself from the blankets. In fact, he only succeeds in getting himself into a bigger mess.}

Geordi: Help! I've fallen! And I can't get up!

{Switch to Sickbay. Beverly is scanning a young ensign with a medical whatsit. Riker is standing off to one side with Troi. The ensign seems to have Geordi's VISOR on.}

Beverly: It seems to have attached itself to his face. Ouch! It looks like it hurts!

Riker: (Nods) Does it hurt, Counselor?

Troi: Yes, I can feel pain. Tremendous pain! Unbelievable pain! I can't stand it! Oh the pain! Pain! Oh! (She collapses onto the ground, screaming and crying)

Riker: (Takes a step away from Troi) Oops. Sorry for stepping on your foot. Now what do you feel?

Troi: (Glaring at Riker) Anger. Tremendous anger! Unbelievable anger!

Ensign: Uh, sir. I feel alright. I think I could go back on duty.

Beverly: Nonsense. You're injured!

Ensign: Actually, I feel great! Better than ever! In fact, I think I might buy these from Geordi. They really are pretty nice.

Beverly: Of course they aren't! It's a hideous, ugly thing and it hurts! Right, Deanna?

Troi: (Rubbing her foot) Right!

Beverly: (Nods) You're just going through shock. It must have been traumatic for you.

Ensign: No, I do feel fine. Really.

Beverly: Of course you don't! Here, I'm going to give you something to make the pain go away. *She presses a hypospray to his neck.*

Ensign: (Starts to gag. He grabs his throat and falls back onto the medical bed.)

Beverly: He's dead!

Troi & Riker: *Gasp*

{The VISOR detaches itself from the Ensign's face. We get a close-up of his horrified expression. The VISOR jumps off the table and begins to walk around the room.}

Riker: (Grabbing his phaser and pushing Beverly and Troi back) Stand back! It's dangerous! It killed that Ensign!

Ensign: (Sits up weakly) Actually, sir, I'm not quite dead yet. I think I'm allergic to that medi-

Riker: Of course you're dead! (Riker shoots the Ensign.)

Troi: Pain! Hurt! Death! Pain! (She faints)

Riker: (Hits his chest) Riker to security! We have an emergency!

Worf: (Through communicator) I'm on my way!

{A couple dramatic minutes pass as the VISOR stumbles around the room, getting closer and closer to the three terrified Starfleet officers. Worf enters.}

Worf: Where's the emergency?

Beverly: (A frightened expression on her face, she resembles a typical female from a movie made in the 40's) It's...it's...it's the VISOR! It KILLED somebody! (She lets out a bloodcurdling scream.)

Worf: (Takes out his phaser and shoots the VISOR. He looks amazed as the VISOR is ineffective) There is only one thing we can do. (He hits his chest in a manly, Klingon way.) Worf to Wesley. Please report to Sickbay.

Wesley: Awwww! But I was busy finding out a way to remolecularize the polaron wavelength meters that measure the diameter of the capacity flux drive in the plasma injectors...

Worf: (Angrily) Just get down here!

Wesley: Okay.

{There is another dramatic pause as the VISOR stumbles around the sickbay. Beverly is watching wide-eyed. Worf watches with a predator's awareness. Riker looks a bit hungry and stares curiously at the corpse, wondering if people taste good. Troi is wedged between Riker's foot and the wall. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth. Wesley enters with a smile on his face.}

Wesley: Hi!

{The VISOR jumps on to Wesley's face. He screams in terror. He starts running around the ship. Worf, Beverly, and Riker chase him, herding him in the right direction. He runs around, screaming as startled members of the crew quickly move out of the way. They finally reach the airlock. Worf courageously pushes Wesley into the airlock and sends him out into space. Wesley and the VISOR explode.}

The entire crew of the Enterprise(minus one): YAAAHHHH!!!

{Cut to Geordi's quarters. Geordi is still on the floor, hopelessly tangled up in his blankets.}

Geordi: (Weakly) Help me. Help. Please. Help.

{We see the Enterprise traveling through space. We also hear Geordi's pitiful pleas for rescue as the Enterprise goes to warp}

The End 


End file.
